criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Give Your Heart a Break
Give Your Heart a Break 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 21st case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot Phillip approached the team and inform then that blond girl is murdered in the University Love Park. When the team searched the scene they found Cheerleader Rita Fernandez dead with her chest open and missing heart. The player found her (Squashed) heart in the pile of leaves. After the autopsy, Andre said that victim didn't die from blood loss like the teams first guess. Actually, a murder weapon was benzodiazepine, a strong psychoactive drug who if always had side effects and an overdose can cause a pulse to drop drastically and stops the heart activity. But also Andre found and traces of orange juice on her wound on the chest, but because the victim did have any traces of orange juice in her organism, that means that killer has. Later on, Elvin came to the station and said that Stella's phone was activated after over an hour of inactivity in a cave near campus. The team didn't found Stella in the case but while they did that and searching for Rita's killer, Rita's lover Linda tried to kill herself and later when the team calm down her she said that Rita never loved her as her and however she wanted to prove her love Rita just wanted a bedtime with her and nothing more. When the player found bloody gloves in the victim's backpack and when Karen analyzed it was proved that the blood was from Rita and Stella, which answer is that Rita's killer is also and Stella's kidnapper, but her blood on the gloves was a sign that they need to find her fast. Meanwhile, the team found and cheese knife which is proved to be used to cut Rita's chest and cut her heart as well. When Diego and the player got enough evidence, they were ready to arrest Rita's killer. They arrested Rita's lover Linda Thunderman for the murder. She could now stand the pressure and on the start confessed a crime, but she said that she don't know why she killed her. She started to remember a little fight they had in the classroom before Rita left. She said that at that time she got a video call and after that, she picked a benzodiazepine and a bottle of water from First Aid and from cantine a cheese knife and told Rita to come at the Love Park. After that, she could not remember anything. Due to unclear things in her confession, and with Chief Rust negotiating with Judge York, Court decided to freeze a case for one day. That gave the team one day to found who is behind all of this. The team interrogated Linda again to find more about the video call, but Linda told them that she lost her phone after the murder she committed. Diego and the player searched murder scene again and in Lost'n'Found box they found her phone. Per Elvin person who sends the video call was Dave Hernandez. When the player and Diego arrested him he tried to deny everything but later confessed saying that murder of Rita was just a start of "masterplan". When Diego asked him why Rita he replied that Rita knew more then she should. A trial was repeated and Dave has sentenced o life in jail, while Linda was sentenced to 5. Meanwhile, Phillip Haskell approached the team and told them that she has a tip about missing Stella. He said that his friend, photographer, accidentally took a pic of the crime scene and caught Stella in the background. When the team searched a crime scene, they found her scarf with DNA on it. Per Kim, DNA belongs to Dean Leroy Paul. He said that he didn't saw Stella since the death of her brother but he said that his DNA could end there because she forgot her scarf in his office before her brother was murdered. While exiting the school, Elvin calls the player and told them that Stella's phone is active again in the Lockers room. Diego and the player ran there and found Stella, badly injured. The Ambulance came quick and she was sent to the surgery. Next to her was a letter wrote by blood. Analyses confirmed that the blood is from Samantha Leonard. How the letter said Diego and the player get ready to go to the University roof and save Samantha. Summary Victim: * Rita Fernandez (found dead at the bench of University love park with opened chest) Murder Weapon: * Benzodiazepine Killer: * Linda Thunderman Suspects '''Linda Thundeman (Victims lover) Profile * Linda wears sneakers. * Linda drinks orange juice. * Linda uses hand cream. Appearance * Linda wears blue clothing. Dave Hernandez (Psychology Professor) Profile * Dave wears sneakers. * Dave drink orange juice. * Dave uses hand cream. Appearance * Dave wears blue clothing. Benjamin Bradley (Film Student) Profile * Benjamin wears sneakers. * Benjamin drinks orange juice. * Benjamin uses hand cream. Appearance * Benjamin wears blue clothing Justin Lynn (Multimedia Student) Profile * Justin wears sneakers. * Justin drinks orange juice. * Justin uses hand cream. Leroy Paul (Dean) Profile * Leroy wears sneakers. * Leroy drinks orange juice. * Leroy uses hand cream. Appearance * Leroy wears blue clothing. Quasy-Suspect(s) Phillip Haskell (Fied Officer) Killer's Profile * The killer wears sneakers. * The killer drinks orange juice. * The killer uses hand cream. * The killer wears blue * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Love Park (Clues: Victim's body, bloody pile of leaves, key set; New Suspect: Linda Thunderman) * Examine Bloody pile of leaves (Result: Squashed Heart) * Examine key set (Result: Owner name; New Crime Scene: Locker Room) * Speak with Linda Thunderman (Prerequisite: Love Park searched) * Investigate Locker Room (Prerequisite: Linda interrogated; Clues: Notepad, Torn magazine) * Examine notepad (Result: Agenda; New Suspect: Dave Hernandez) * Examine Torn magazine (Result: Adult Magazine) * Examine Adult Magazine (Result: Sender name; New Suspect: Benjamin Bradley) * Speak with Dave Hernandez about the victim (Prerequisite: Agenda recovered) * Speak with Benjamin Bradley about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Sender name recovered) * Analyze Squashed heart (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sneakers) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Murder weapon classified; Benzodiazepine; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Cave * Investigate Cave (Clues: Box of dynamites, Red hoodie, Broken plateSign) * Examine Box of dynamites (Result: Cheese knife) * Examine Red hoodie (Result: Name; New Suspect: Justin Lynn) * Examine Sign (Result: Keep Out sign; New Suspect: Leroy Paul) * Ask Justin Lynn how his hoodie end on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Hoodie name restored; Profile Updated: Justin wears sneakers) * Interrogate Leroy Paul about the sign he left in the cave (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile Updated: Leroy wears sneakers; New Crime Scene Lockers) * Investigate Lockers (Prerequisite: Leroy interrogated; Clues: Linda Thunderman, Victims backpack) * Revert Linda of her suicide (Prerequisite: Lockers searched; Profile Updated: Linda wears sneakers and drinks orange juice) * Examine Victims backpack (Result: bloody gloves) * Examine bloody gloves (Result: Blood) * Analyze cheese knife (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand cream) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Worshiping Rock * Investigate Worshiping Rock (Clues: bloody carton Package, Paperdo list, locked diary) * Examine Benzodiazepine Package (Result: transparent substance) * Examine To do list (Result: Missing note) * Examine locked diary (Result: Diary) * Question Benjamin about his agenda with the victim (Prerequisite: Missing note recovered; Profiles Updated: Benjamin & Justin wears sneakers, drinks orange juice and uses hand cream) * Ask Dave about his stories (Prerequisite: Diary unlocked; Profile Updated: Dave wears sneakers, drinks orange juice and use hand cream; New Crime Scene: Love Tree) * Investigate Love Tree (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Pile of sand, Trash bin) * Examine Pile of sand (Result: bloody fibers) * Examine Trash bin (Result: Pin-up) * Interrogate Dean Paul about the victims Pin-up (Prerequisite: Trash bin searched; Profiles Updated: Leroy drinks orange juice and use hand cream; Linda use hand cream) * Analyze bloody fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) * Analyze transparent substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to Unoriginal Time 5/6 Unoriginal Time 5/6 * Speak with Linda about the video call * Speak with Phillip about the tip about Stella's kidnapping * Investigate Love tree (Prerequisite: Linda interrogated; Clues: Lost&Found Box) * Investigate Worshiping Rock (Prerequisite: Phillip interrogated; Clues: Torn scarf) * Examine Lost&Found Box (Result: Phone) * Examine Torn scarf (Result: Stella's Scarf) * Analyze Phone (06:00:00) * Analyze Stella's scarf (06:00:00) * Arrest Dave for masterminding the murder of Rita Fernandez (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Question Dean Paul about his DNA on Stella's scarf (Prerequisite: Stella's scarf analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Lockers room (Prerequisite: All task above; Clues: Stella Gibbs, Stella's phone, LetterLetter) * Examine Bloody Letter (Result: Blood) * See how is Stella (Prerequisite: All tsk above; Reward: Doctor's Uniform) * Analyze Blood (03:00:00) * Move to the next case (1 star) Trivia: * A name is a reference to the song by Demi Lovato of the same name. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University